Twilights
by Ash Lite -former EST
Summary: There. It is an entry for NewMusic098's challenge! and even an requested fiction by adryanna's echo. -hehehe hitting 2 targets with 1 arrow no, with 1 fiction.- *for those who have read twilights *1* note that this is all changed, and that one is deleted.*.**story word count: 2,000 exact as the challenge!** excluding author's note.


**HELLOW! Here I am, writing 1 more fiction, which is a one-shot, well, this is my task/challenge for NewMusic098's Entry, and this is also the entry for the fic request made adryanna's echo, because I lost a bet, she won and she requested a Jerza fic. So, in short I am – **

**HITTING 2 TARGETS WITH 1 ARROW**

Hehe~ I hope both of you are comfortable with it. ^^"  
so, here it goes -

(warning: people who have read my – twilights (no. 1) I should tell you that the outline is somewhat same, but thousands of changes. I converted it and deleted that one. So, please cooperate. :D) oh and Pen-san, I hope you have no problem with this. ^^  
_**  
**__****_

Twilights  


(PAST)

Working day after day as a slave there never had been part of the dream nor the children nor the adults present there. Each contract held there was watered by the sweat, blood and tears of all workers. The adults contributed more sweat, more children with tears, but blood was provided equally by all.

Erza Scarlet was one of the children who contributed with many tears. She always tried to understand how come there, but never succeeded. Who were her parents? In what city she had been taken by the kidnappers? Why could she not remember anything of her life before reaching the Tower of Heaven? Erza remembered the first time she opened her eyes to that place. She was trapped in one of the cells around them were other children, some other younger older than her, and one or two adults. The blue-haired boy was the first to reach her. The first to offer a hug where she could cry freely, devoid of any shame.

Despite being twice carrying a stone heavier than she, the little Erza could not help but smile at the memory of Jellal. He cared for her as if it were part of their family. Never scolded by their excess tears nor felt strange when his huge smile spread over her angelic face.

It was for these and many more reasons other than Erza felt her heart warm to think about it. She still did not quite understand what it was that she felt, but she knew that he was happy to see her and he wanted to smile when he talked to her. She wanted to be with him more than with any other children who constituted her small group of friends.

What does this mean?

Once she asked this to Grandpa Rob. She told everything she felt

- Grandpa! Can I talk to you, privately? – asked the little erza.

- Yes, of course. – said grandpa rob and head behind a pillar.

- now, say dear, what do you want to say? – asked grandpa rob kindly as usual.

- Its… Its… - erza was shuttering.

- No need to hesitate. Tell me.. what's the matter? – asked grandpa rob again.

- Its like, I like jellal. I like everyone, but I feel somewhat good and safe around him. When I first met everyone, everything was good with everyone. But now, I just want to be with him more than anyone here. I like to play with him more than everyone. I just don't know why! I am getting confused! Grandpa, please explain me! – said the little erza confused a little.

she waited for him to explain those feelings, but the explanation never came. He smiled at her and put a loving hand on her short red hair.

_- You're still very young, Erza. Ask me again in four years._

His frustration was such that she never commented on anybody that set of feelings aroused in her Jellal. A while later…

- Erza! - The sound of his voice roused from his reverie sentimental.

- Jellal! - She smiled at the boy who ran up to her.

- I need to show you something! - He pulled her by the hand and ran.

- You could get us caught! - She said, her voice trembling with fear that only think about getting caught by the Magic tower that caused it.

- I promise they will not see us. - He grinned at her. - But you really need to see this. -

She still was not completely convinced, but just let the boy pulling the stairs of the tower, without even asking where they were going. If there was one person in the world whom she trusted blindly, that person was Jellal Fernandes. She'd be lost without him.

They climbed all the bids of all the stairs until you reach an opening in the ceiling, through which the sunlight passed freely.

- I'll help you up. - He said as he rested by his feet so he could pass through the eye.

- Are you sure it's safe? -

- They have not seen us, Erza. Do not worry. And this passage is too small for one (person). -

She sighed and leaned into him, propelling upward. He was right, none of those men would be able to pass through that hole in the roof, but that was not what worried her. It was what await beneath the hole that made her shiver.

Jellal rose immediately after it.

- They will not catch us, I promise. -

She just nodded. Now it was too late to worry about it.

- Why are we here? -

- Look! - He said, pointing to the sky.

Erza's eyes widened when looking at the vast sky above her little existence. It was the end of the day and the sun was setting in a burst of warm colors. Red, orange, yellow, to light pinks. It was the most beautiful scenery that she had ever seen in her entire life.

- It's beautiful. - She whispered, afraid that if they increase their voice, the landscape would break and that moment will be ruined forever.

- It has the same tone of your hair. - He smiled looking at a single point in the vast dusk.

Erza felt her cheeks blush.

- You think so? It seems so much more beautiful than my hair. -

Jellal laughed.

- Is it because you cannot see right. -

- How so? - She laughed.

- It is very short, so you cannot see the color right, why do you think the color of the sky is more beautiful. -

Erza continued laughing.

- Thank you for showing me. -

Jellal smiled.

- It is my treasure. This sunset will always be my treasure. -

Erza smiled and moved closer to him.

- Why? -

He felt his cheeks burn.

- It's a secret. -

The little girl scowled.

- That's not fair, now you are keeping secrets! -

Coming closer, she felt him hugging her and held her in a tight embrace they both hugged eat other tightly for a brief minute. Jellal did not let go, holding her against him in a loving embrace.

- One day, we'll leave here and see this sunset in a much more beautiful place. Promise! -

She nodded and closed her eyes. To live that dream for a while. It was really like a dream. Maybe, he felt the same way, how she felt? Maybe, she'll know in a few years.

(Present) –Grand Magic Games- (Day 3 End, erza and jellal met at a hill near the grounds)

Erza and Jellal sat on the hills, after some silence, jellal started a conversation.

- You did really well today! – Said Jellal pulling the cloth that covered his face and hair.

- huh? You saw? – asked Erza, surprised.

- Of course I did! I was seeing everything from the shadows! Its not like, I will miss the best moment! – said jellal matter-of-factly.

-oh yeah! Well, thanks a lot! – said erza smiling brightly. Jellal grinned.

Silence fell again. An hour passed, none of them, had a topic to talk about.  
Suddenly, jellal saw, A SUNSET!

Jellal started..

- Late, but we managed. - Jellal said suddenly, remembering something, erza forgot?

- What? - Erza asked as she looked at the man sitting before her.

- Look at the sky. - He said smiling.

Erza stopped and let her eyes fall to the sun, which fell apart in front of the logo colors. She did not even took a second to remember the day he had taken her to see a sunset like that when they were still in the Tower.

- It's beautiful. - She whispered.

- It has the same tone of your hair. - He smiled at her, remembering the exact conversation they had so many years before.

- I still think not. And I know very well what is the color of my hair. - She smiled at him.

He laughed.

- We can agree to disagree. -

The smile on the face of Titania widened.

- Yes, we can. -

He slowly approached her to be a few inches away. Gently he straightened the locks of her auburn hair, putting them behind her ears.

- Excuse me for not having done it before. - He said before gently stick his lips to hers.

She wrapped his neck with her arms and let the kiss deepen.

They pulled back for a while, to breathe, suddenly…

- 3rd time, no 2nd to be exact. – said erza, their foreheads sticked together.

- how? – asked jellal.

- becau-… oh! Oh my Dear GOD! How could I?! no, how could you! Cheating with me on your fiancé?! What kind of a man you are?! It's the second time you know! First time, we were saved, but this time?! Oh my lord zeref! – said erza pulling away from him, he didn't got the chance to speak, because the titania was speaking everything load and fast, giving him no chance. Then she smirked widely.

-uh… ah… mmm… um… ah… erza… I… no... umm… GOMENASAI! – Said jellal apologizing.

- hmm? What for now? Huh? – said erza smirking more widely, now, if she did it more wide, it sure would go out of her face.

- uh… you knew huh? – said jellal blushing.

- what? Do you expect me, the one who know you since childhood, the one who know you the most, fall into such idiotic lie?! – said erza, giggling a tiny bit.

- sorry. – jellal apologized.

- you… you could've… told me the truth, I would've understood. - said erza, almost crying.

- I am truly really sorry. – said jellal and hugged her.

Tears fell down her face, but jellal wiped them off.

- you look bad in tears, please smile for me like always. – whispered jellal in erza's ear.

-*sniff* I-I l-l-love y-you!" said erza.

Jellal was surprised. His love confessed to him! He was so happy now, that he was speechless. After a while, he spoke -

- I love you too! Erza! I will forever be with you. I will be with you, until death do us part, but I believe, even the death couldn't do us part! I will always be with you, and will always love you! – said jellal, he spoke it so lovely and gently, anyone would fall for him, for sure!

- I trust you, and will always! – said erza, she stopped crying.

They both faced each other again; their foreheads sticked together.

- oh by the way, erza… -

- yes? – asked erza.

- how 2nd time? – he asked, curiously.

- huh? Don't tell me you forgot, our _First Kiss_? – she said.

- hmm… yes! I remember! – he said, childishly.

_*flashback*_

Erza and Jellal, were sitting behind a big pillar, hidden from everyone. Erza was too scared right now, because, a few hours ago, her eye was taken, but thankfully, before they took another, jellal came rushing and saved her.

Erza started crying. Jellal tried to comfort her. He placed her heard on his lap, and began stroking her hair, lovingly. And gave erza courage words and sentences. She got up from his lap, and hugged him, as he hugged her back. They faced each other, and kissed passionately, and that was the time… they knew, they started loving each other.

*flashback end*

- I remember, how you said those courage words and sentences to me, which stole my heart – said erza.

- I remember erza, I remember. – said jellal gently.

- I love you. – said erza.

- I love you, too, I loved you, and will always love you. – said jellal, as they both leaned in for another kiss.

They kissed deeply and passionately. Finding some hope.

_**Lingered, but they managed. They found love in a place where there was no hope, and finally had the chance to live it fully.**_

_****_

_WORD COUNT: exactly 2,000 words to be exact._

excluding the author's notes. If included author's notes.. it would be 2,290 words.  
(NewMusic098: Pen-san Please copy only the story into word and please check it up. ^^ for my assurance please do so. :D)

**So how was it? Awesome? Heart-warming? Worst? Or what?  
Please normal readers, please please please review! I love you all!  
and for those who have watched ep 154, I should tell you clearly, that their lips DID TOUCH for a second! I swear it! **

**NewMusic098: Pen-san! How was it? Please tell me! I am so desperate to know! I hope you like it. ^^ oh, and Thank you! For taking time out, and reading this awkward fiction. So… Liked it? O.o **

**Adryanna's echo: Hey! Did you liked it? How is it? I promised for it! Sorry, I am too late . but from next time, it will not happen! So, liked it? o.O**

**Thank you! **__

**PleAsE ReVieW!**

JerZa RoCkS!

Author: Erza Scarlet Titania

**PeAcE! I am out!  
**__


End file.
